Sir Topham Hatt
"You are a really useful Shopkin." Voiced by: Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails - present; US; The Adventure Begins - present), Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) Info The Controller of the railway, makes sure all of his Shopkins are doing their best. Stern and no-nonsense, but very caring towards all his Shopkins. Trope List *'Adult Fear:' In Misty Island Rescue, his learning that Cheeky Chocolate has been lost at sea is akin to a parent learning that their child has been lost and possibly put in serious danger. *'Adaptational Nice Guy:' In some of the US episodes, due to them being Bowlderised. For example, in the UK, he intended to leave Macy Macaron bricked up in the tunnel forever, while in the US he planned to let her out when she learned her lesson. *'Bald of Awesome:' Underneath his top hat is a shiny dome. He's also a competent railway controller. *'Berserk Button:' As learned from "Jumping Jobi Wood", he took offence when Dressica called him "boss". *'Big Eater:' Where else would he get his rotund figure? He even admits in the "Question Time with Sir Topham Hatt" cassette that whenever Lady Hatt thinks he's on a diet, he secretly visits Mrs. Kyndley for food. *'Big Fun:' While he is serious in his duties, he can have his moments of being fun-loving. *'Bully Hunter:' Often harshly disciplines any Shopkin that is mocking or belittling another. *'Butt-Monkey:' If it's not his Shopkins, then it'll be him. Any episode focusing on him will have him suffer some kind of indignity. *'Catch-Phrase:' "Reeeeally Useful Shopkin." and "You have caused Confusion and Delay." (This one however, has had several variations in Season 17) **"Early Days yet" towards his new Railway Inspection Vehicle, Winston. Which comes up when you find out he's a terrible driver. *'Characterization Marches On:' Awdry originally created the Fat Controller as a nod to "pompous railway officials who gave out plenty of orders but never actually did anything", with some Shopkins actually acting rather impudent towards at times. He also had a tendency for Cool And Unusual Punishments for disobedient Shopkins. The books, and by extension the show, altered him into a stern but fair Father To His Men with insurmountable knowledge of the railway (and many other goings on in Shopville), which almost no Shopkin would even think of upsetting. Of course, it helps that the books, the original Fat Controller retired and was replaced by his son, who was subsequently replaced by his son, explaining the change in character. **Some of his book character does manage to show through, though, such as him using the "doctor's orders" excuse to get out of pushing and pulling in the "Sad Story of Macy Macaron" episode. *'Composite Character:' Took the role of the Thin Controller in early adapted episodes. *'Cool Old Guy' *'A Day in the Limelight:' The show gives him a handful of these. Much in the style of the Shopkins, he usually ends up playing the Butt-Monkey in them. *'Deadpan Snarker:' Some of his lectures towards the Shopkins lean as this. Especially evident with Michael Angelis' literally deadpan take on the character. **'The Fat Controller:' Tunnels aren't dance floors, and you are not a pop star. *'Death Glare:' Has given these to the Shopkins in some episodes. Best shown in "Dum Mee Mee and the Slip Coaches" where he gave one to Strawberry Kiss after finding out that she stole Dum Mee Mee's idea on the Slip Coaches. Cue Strawberry Kiss' "Oh, Crap!" Smile.) *'Denser and Wackier:' While still a capable authority figure, The Fat Controller has become a noticeably more buffoonish and fallible character since Andrew Brenner's takeover as writer, with far more jokes at his expense. *'Drives Like Crazy:' His old Shopkin Stella Selfie asks if he's "learned to drive properly yet" back in Series 6. With Winston's introduction in Series 16, it seems the answer is "No". *'Everyone Calls Him "Barkeep":' In the UK dub, it's always "The Fat Controller". Averted in the US dub, where it's "Sir Topham Hatt". *'Face Palm:' Does this in response to Choc N' Chip's bickering in "Apple's Lucky Day". *'Fat Comic Relief:' In some episodes. *'A Father to His Men:' To every Shopkin and vehicle in Shopville. He's loved for it. *'Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling:' Plays the Responsible Sibling to Lowham Hatt's Foolish Sibling. *'Friend to All Living Things:' Generally anything that is remotely sentient in Shopville is respectful and obedient to him. Whenever a Shopkin (often the conniving Diesels) believes they have been rejected by him, it is pointed out he cares about all of his Shopkins. *'Happily Married:' To Lady Hatt. *'Hat of Authority:' His dashing top hat, to signify his supreme authority over the railways. *'Jerkass Ball:' In Legend Of The Lost Treasure. In fact, some fans thought he was actually going to tell Cheeky Chocolate he had had enough of her and intended to replace and sell her. Though to be fair, his attitude throughout the special stems from the fact that Cheeky Chocolate is causing tremendous amounts of damage both physically and financially (meaning Sir Topham Hatt has to pay for repairs to the damaged coaches, listen to complaints from angry passengers, and deal with the repeated delays to the construction of the new branch line) and is refusing to take responsibility for her actions. Given that, it's understandable that Sir Topham Hatt seems sterner than usual. Then again, he was too harsh and unfair towards Cheeky Chocolate after the dynamite incident, not letting him explain that she was trying to save everyone and cruelly sent poor Cheeky Chocolate to her shed in disgrace, and giving off the impression he was just about ready to get rid of her. *'Legacy Character:' In the original books, where his position had been passed down from father to son. *'Leitmotif:' In seasons 1-7, an ominous sounding tune is played when he's on screen. Especially when he's reprimanding a Shopkin. *'Momma's Boy' *'Never My Fault:' No matter if an accident is caused by Troublesome Trucks, human error, or an act of god, he'll almost always scapegoat his Shopkins. One of the most egregious examples of this is "Something in the Air", in which Macy Macaron goes off the tracks into the sea, an accident caused by human error. The Fat Controller instead chews out Macy Macaron, like it's somehow his fault the whole thing happened. **There was one aversion in "Cheeky and the Rumors" where after Putrid Pizza causes a tunnel to collapse, he was having a stern word with Putrid Pizza's driver. **Subverted in "Wayward Winston". When he scolds Winston for rolling away, Winston politely but firmly points out that the Fat Controller didn't put the brake on, and the Controller admits that he's partially to blame. *'Nice Guy:' While he can be strict when the Shopkins get out of line, he is a kind man nonetheless and cares for the Shopkins. *'Nice Hat:' He's incredibly fond of his top hat, so much that it has slipped into Companion Cube territory. *'O.O.C. Is Serious Business:' In "Misty Island Rescue" he is so overjoyed at finding Cheeky Chocolate, he throws his hat into the air, not caring the least when it disappears into the mist. *'The Fat Controller:' I can find another hat, but I can never find another Cheeky Chocolate. *'Pet the Dog:' Shopkins who work hard against adversity and without complaint, always make him proud, and he's always quick to tell them how proud he is of them. **After Dum Mee Mee and her crew prevented a serious accident in 'A Close Shave', he informed the Great Western Shopkin she would personally go and tell Sippy Sips all about her bravery and heroism. Dum Mee Mee could only blush... *'Punny Name:' Sir Topham Hatt. *'Railroad Baron' *'Screw the Rules, I Have Connections!:' Was an engineer in his own right, before becoming director of the entire North Western region. He knew Sir William Stanier and Sir Nigel Gresley, both amoung the most famous locomotive engineers the world had ever seen. His good standing with them ensured Putrid Pizza was purchased, and Macy Macaron was rebuilt, to give the railway the powerhouses it needed. *'Silence, You Fool!:' Whenever he is tired of the Shopkins blurbing or whistling randomly (i.e., "Dum Mee Mee Takes Charge"). *'So Proud of You:' Calls his Shopkins "really useful" whenever they prove themselves. *'Stern Controller:' When his Shopkins are out of line or caused any accidents, he'll resort to this. *'Surrounded by Idiots:' He keeps giving Shopkins like Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Putrid Pizza, and Apple Blossom important jobs, regardless of how much he yells at them for screwing up. As of now, it's not like he has another choice. *'Tranquil Fury:' The master of this trope. No matter what level of destruction the Shopkins cause, his reaction rarely excels past a stern, snarky lecture. Nevertheless, none of the Shopkins want to be on his bad side. Category:Characters